Los hermanos Black
by airuna
Summary: Son varios capitulos sin mucha relación entre si sobre esos dos hermanos y de como llegaron a ser enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

Un niño de siete años miraba a su hermano de seis enfadado mientras él le sonreía y le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Vamos Sirius- le decía- solo una hora, por favor.

-Pero Reg,- le contestó- es un lugar muggle- escupió la palabra con repulsión- no debemos ir.

-Por favor- pidió insistentemente i el mayor suspiró resignado.

-Vale,- le dijo- pero solo hoy.

Al cabo de quince minutos se encontraban en un parque muggle, el menor, Regulus, se tiraba por el tobogán riendo a carcajadas mientras que el mayor iba sonriendo y destrenzándose por momentos. Un muchacho de unos ocho años se acercó a Sirius.

-¿Eres su hermano?- Sirius asintió- Parece que se lo está pasando muy bien, nunca había oído reír a nadie tanto- comentó.

-Y yo nunca lo había oído reír tanto- le dijo Sirius más para sí que para el otro niño.- En casa siempre tiene esa risa afectada tan condenadamente correcta. Quiero decir- dijo ante la cara desconcertada del niño- que un lugar donde se lo pasa tan bien no tiene que ser tan malo, tal vez mamá se equivoque con vosotros, tú eres simpático.- El otro niño no había conseguido salir de su asombro cuando se oyó a alguien:

-Sirius, Regulus venid aquí ahora mismo- una chica de unos quince años con una larga cabellera negra les estaba llamando. En un primer momento los aludidos palidecieron pero al reconocer la dueña de la voz sonrieron encantados.

-Andy- Regulus había dejado el tobogán y se dirigía contento a abrazar a la chica.- ¿Has visto como bajaba por el tobogán?- le preguntó ilusionado mientras la aludida le acariciaba el pelo y le sonreía.

-Hola Andy- saludo Sirius sonriendo- No le dirás a mamá donde estabamos ¿verdad?- le preguntó algo asustado.

-Claro que no Sirius pero tendrías que tener más cuidado, si alguien os viera aquí vuestros padres…- los dos niños palidecieron y tragaron ruidosamente.- Bueno, yo necesito una coartada- les dijo guiñando el ojo- así que, ¿Hemos estado todo el rato en el callejón Diagón?

-Claro- le respondió Sirius- pero… ¿Para que necesitas una coartada?

-¿Prometéis no decírselo a nadie?- les preguntó- ni siquiera a Cissy.

-¿A Cissy no?- preguntó Regulus- yo se lo cuento todo a Cissy.

-No esta vez ¿de acuerdo?- les dijo y ellos asintieron.- Sobretodo no se lo digais a Bella.

-¿Como vamos a contarle un secreto a Bel·latrix?- preguntó Sirius acompañado con una mueca de desagrado.

-Bien- dijo- He ido a ver a mi novio pero, es- bajo la voz y murmuró algo apenas audible.

-¿Que?- preguntaron los hermanos Black.

-Un hijo de muggles- dijo con dignidad y alzando la cabeza ella.

-Sales con un sangre…- empezó Sirius pero no pudo terminar por la mirada que le mandó Andy.

-Eso no se dice- le reprendió- Mis padres y los vuestros se equivocan, ellos no son diferentes y los muggles tampoco.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Sirius pensativo- el chico de hoy era simpático, Reg se ha divertido mucho y tú no saldrías con un idiota.- Andrómeda le miró con orgullo mientras su hermano pensativo.

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos explicarles a mamá y papá que se equivocan- dijo pasándose la mano por su negro cabello.

Andy miró a Sirius asustada y el le puso las manos en los hombros a su hermano y le miró a los ojos, tan grises como los suyos.

-Escúchame atentamente- le dijo lentamente y con una seriedad impropia de él- no podemos decir-les nada de esto a papá y mamá o a cualquier otra persona, ¿entendido?- el muchacho asintió confundido.- Regulus, ellos son malos, nos castigarían mucho.- Reg palideció ante la mención de los castigos y dijo más convencido:

-Lo prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un muchacho de once años acababa de cruzar el umbral de su casa, iba muy cargado con un gran baúl y una lechuza. Al entrar se encontró frente a frente con un hombre de mirada fija como el acero, una mujer con la cara roja de furia y un niño de diez años asustadisimo.

-Márchate Sirius- gritó el niño- rápido ellos…

-Cállate Regulus- le dijo su padre secamente. El miró a Sirius quién asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Como te has atrevido a volver?-la mujer empezó a gritar bajo la mirada de aburrido resignación del niño- Traidor de…- la mujer fue callada por la mano de su marido. El niño palideció.

-¿Cuántos latigazos por Gryffindor?- preguntó con orgullo y valentía. Su padre lo miró con despreció y su madre le dio una bofetada.

-Ninguno- dijo el hombre sacando su varita y provocando que Sirius le mirara extrañado- _Crucio_- gritó.

El niño empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, sus gritos eran fuertes y seguidos pero los de su hermano eran todavía más intensos mientras gritaba su nombre e intentaba llegar hasta él, cosa que impidió su madre. La tortura duró apenas cinco minutos pero al terminar el joven león había perdido la conciencia. Fue llevado sin muchas contemplaciones a su cuarto.

-Te prohíbo que lo vayas a ver Regulus- le dijo su madre.

El muchacho asintió mientras miraba a su hermano que yacía sobre la cama con su pelo negro esparcido a su alrededor y con una expresión de dolor en el pálido rostro. Al llegar a su propio cuarto se programó el despertador que le había regalado a escondidas su prima Andrómeda para la una de la noche, que su madre dijera lo que quisiera que él vería a su hermano mayor.

Esa noche, Regulus se deslizó silenciosamente en el cuarto de su hermano al que el creía dormido. Fue por eso que se sobresaltó al ver como abría los ojos al sentarse el en la cama.

-¿Como te encuentras?- le preguntó ansiosamente.

-He estado mejor.- le respondió él- ¿Y tú?

-También- le respondió- Háblame de Hogwarts- pidió.

-Es genial Reg,- dijo él sonriendo- la verdad, tienes que terminar en Gryffindor…

-No- dijo él rotundamente- Seré una serpiente.- Sirius se incorporó entre muecas de dolor.

-Reg si terminas allí creerás lo que ellos, si terminas en Slytherin todo habrá terminado.- sentenció.

-Todo a acabado- le dijo el mirando al suelo. Sirius iba a interrumpir pero Regulus continuo- No me digas que podemos escaparnos, que no nos encontraran. A la hora de cenar papá me ha explicado que, si se aplica esa maldición mucho tiempo a alguien él…- la voz de Reg se rompió pero cogió aire para proseguir- él termina enloqueciendo.

-¿Te han amenazado con volverte loco?- gruñó Sirius furioso.

-A mi no Sirius- gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro del niño- No puedo permitir que te hagan nada, Sirius yo…- no pudo proseguir puesto que estalló a sollozos. Sirius lo abrazó contra él y lo consoló acariciándole el pelo hasta que se calmó.

-Reg- le dijo dulcemente- podríamos irnos, un amigo mío nos dejaría vivir con él y…

-Nos encontrarían.- le interrumpió Reg- ellos… - tragó- ellos siempre nos encontrarán y te harán daño, vayamos donde vayamos. La única solución es darles el hijo que quieren. Tengo que convertirme en ese.

-Me estás diciendo que pretendes convertirte en un engreído, ególatra, estúpido, racista…- empezó Sirius enfadado.

-No Sirius- le interrumpió él sonriendo- pretendo salvar tu vida, si para hacer-lo tengo que convertirme en eso lo haré.

-Reg- dijo Sirius angustiado- se avecina una guerra, el nuevo régimen va a intentar conseguir el poder por la fuerza y si estás en Slytherin los apoyarás y yo voy a combatirlos, no podría…

-Sí Sirius- le volvió interrumpir él- y tú vas a enfrentarte a los malos, pero para eso tienes que llegar sano y salvo y no puedes estar loco. Tú serás un héroe- Sentenció.- y por tus cartas tus amigos también.

-Pero Reg…- intentó hablar él.

-No- dijo firmemente el niño- escúchame ahora,- su hermano asintió- en una guerra hay tres tipos de personas: los héroes, los peones y los malos ¿correcto?- su hermano volvió a asentir- nuestros padres quieren a un peón de los malos en la familia ¿OK?- Sirius asintió por tercera vez- Tú has nacido para héroe, lo sé, por eso yo debo ser el peón, será mi manera de ayudar al bando de los buenos y, cuando tu estés fuera de peligro, ya encontraré otra forma de hacerlo.

-Regulus- dijo Sirius- por favor, no hagas esto.

-Yo debo de ser peón y tú un héroe Sirius- repitió su hermano.

-Tú ya eres un héroe- afirmó este- pero Regulus no hagas esto, por favor. Cuando alguien finge ser algo se lo termina creyendo y no quiero que tú pienses lo mismo que esos monstruos además de que te olvidarás de mí y…

-Puede que olvidé quién soy y lo que está bien o mal pero nunca me olvidaré de ti Sirius, lo prometo. Que duermas bien- le dijo antes de besarle la megilla y salir del cuarto.

Sirius se volvió a estirar en la cama mientras se juraba a sí mismo que no dejaría que su hermano se saliera con la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus se encontraba en su cuarto vestido con unos pantalones contos de color marrón y una camisa de manga corta blanca. Encima de la cama había un sombrero de paja. Se oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta Reg se dirigió a abrirla. Su hermano mayor estaba allí, vestido igual que él, aunque con el sombrero puesto, y con una sonrisa en los labios, expresión que no podía ser más diferente a la que tenía su hermano en esos momentos.

-Vamos Reg- le dijo recogiendo el sombrero de la cama- ¿acaso no tienes ganas de ver a Cissy?- él asintió- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Nos vamos a pasar el día al campo- dijo eufórico.

-Será el primer encuentro Black sin Andy- murmuró tristemente.

-Reg- le dijo Sirius mientras le ponía el sombrero- ahora Andy está mucho más feliz y debemos ir a animar a Cissy, estará muy triste.- Reg asintió y siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

Media hora después Sirius se encontraba en un rincón de un extenso prado lleno de bonitas flores, la mayoría amarillas y muchos claveles. En ese instante Regulus llegó corriendo llamándole a gritos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó mientras su hermano recuperaba el aliento.

-Cissy está allí detrás- dijo señalando un montículo de rocas- llorando, he intentado consolarla pero no lo he logrado.- Sirius empezó a andar hacia allí mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Sabes donde está Bel·la?- su hermano le señaló unas figuras a lo lejos pertenecientes a cuatro adultos y una niña.

Al dar la vuelta a la roca vieron a Cissy sentada en el suelo. Tenia las piernas dobladas y apoyaba allí su cabeza. El largo pelo dorado le caía en cascada tapándole la cara, aún así no era muy difícil intuir que una multitud de lágrimas amargas estaban mojando su veraniego vestido blanco. Sirius se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo con dulzura mientras Regulus tomaba asiento al otro lado y le cogía la mano. Al cabo de un buen rato la niña levantó la cabeza dejando ver tres flores de un color lila intenso, una de ellas estaba aplastada, en su regazo y unos preciosos ojos azules perlados de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Sirius tiernamente.

-Es solo que… extraño a Andy- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le rompiera la voz.- Ya nadie me lee cuentos por la noche, nadie me peina con dulzura por las mañanas, nadie me de un beso antes de dormir o se come mis judías aunque tampoco las soporte, nadie…- no pudo seguir hablando porque estalló a sollozos solo que esta vez Sirius iba limpiándole las lágrimas mientras Reg le acariciaba la mano.

-Tranquila- le dijo Reg sonriendo.

-¿Sabéis que es lo peor?- les preguntó pero ellos negaron.- Es no poder llorar frente a mis padres y mi hermana. Para mis padres, Andy no ha existido jamás, ella es un mal recuerdo y si la llorara frente a ellos me castigarían. Bel·la, ella lo usaría en mi Cintra, como siempre, buscaría la forma de sacar algo de esto.

-Pero Cissy- le dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella?- le preguntó.

-Lucius- fue lo único que pronunció su prima menor. El ceño de Sirius se frunció pero no dijo nada, no le apetecía discutirse con ella así que decidió desviar la conversación.

-¿Para qué son esas flores tan hermosas?- preguntó. Cissy sonrió tristemente.

-Son esas flores- dijo causando que la comprensión llegase a laa cara de Regulus mas no a la de Sirius.- Esta- dijo señalando la de más a la derecha- es la que he cogido para mamá, la que ella a rechazado, como siempre, por que puede ensuciarla. Esta- dijo señalando la que estaba aplastada- es la que he cogido para Bel·la y, como siempre, ha pisado riéndose burlonamente. Y esta- dijo señalando la más hermosa de las tres- es la que he cogido por costumbre para Andy- las lágrimas volvieron a caer de su rostro pero se obligó a continuar- es la que ella debía aceptar y ponerse en el pelo justo antes de poner en el mío esta- señaló la de su madre- y de coger esta- señaló la aplastada- repararla con magia y ponerla en una de vuestras camisas.- dijo antes de perder el control y volver a llorar desesperadamente.

-Bueno,- dijo Sirius- yo no soy Andy pero, me das esa flor tan hermosa- le pidió y ella asintió. Sirius la cogió y la puso entre el dorado pelo de su primita.- Una flor para la Black más hermosa.- dijo haciéndola sonreír.- Esta- cogió la de la madre- me la quedo yo- la instaló en su camisa y sacó la varita.- Y esta vamos a repararla- dijo apuntando a la otra flor.

-Sirius no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela- le reprendió su hermano.- El detector…

-El detector no les dirá quien a sido y las normas están para romperse.- dijo él guiñando el ojo de manera cómplice a la pequeña que soltó una risita- Bien vamos allá: _reparo_- la flor recobró su aspecto original y Sirius se la puso a Reg en la camisa.- Ahora, ¿a qué queréis jugar?- los dos pequeños se miraron cómplices.

-Al escondite- le respondieron al unísono la cara de Sirius se deformó- Y tú paras- terminó su hermano menor.

-Esto es un motín de monstruitos- se quejó él- Recordadme porque os adoro por favor.

-Fácil- dijo una ya feliz Cissy- somos adorables. Sirius gruñó

-Uno, dos, tres…- oyó a los pequeños huir rápidamente pero cuando ya iba por los veinte lo que oyó fue una risa burlona. Se giró sobre sus talones.

-Vaya, vaya Sirius- dijo una chica de once años con el pelo negro y la mirada cruel- te la han vuelto a jugar.

-Bel·latrix- casi gruñó él- quieres algo de mí aparte de amargarme.

-No- le respondió sencillamente.- Así que has consolado a la pobre Narcisa- dijo burlonamente- esa niña es tan tonta, pero yo la convertiré en la perfecta sangre-pura.

-Ni se te ocurra- gritó Sirius- Cissy es perfecta tal i como es no te atrevas a cambiarla.

-Lo haré, ella y Regulus creerán pronto en el nuevo régimen.- Sentenció.

-El día que lo consigas huiré de casa- le replicó él- esos dos son demasiado buenos para eso.

-Eso es exactamente lo que usaré- le dijo burlonamente- Son tan buenos que harán lo que sea para los que quieren. Y no- dijo respondiendo a la mirada de desdén de Sirius- no me refiero a mí. Reg hará lo que sea para protegerte y Cissy para conseguir el amor de Malfoy.- el puño de Sirius se cerró.- Sabes que es así primito.- dijo antes de romper a reír.

-No vas a lograrlo loca- gruñó Sirius- Regulus es un héroe; valiente, leal y justo; y Cissy un ángel; pura, dulce y adorable. Tú en cambio- dijo con despreció- eres un monstruo despiadado y sin sentimientos.

-Exacto y por eso soy poderosa- le respondió ella- no tendo puntos débiles.

-Ni nadie por que luchar- respondió él enfadado.

-Es que acaso yo no cuento- le respondió burlona- Es lo mejor, solo preocuparse por uno mismo y no se puede usar a nadie para debilitarlo.

-Eres horrible- dijo Sirius asqueado.

-Sí,- respondió ella sonriendo burlonamente- pero también muy lista, Sirius, cuídate las espaldas porqué iré a por ti. – y esto fue lo último que dijo antes de volver con los adultos. Sirius la siguió con la mirada, desconfiado, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, reprendió el juego.


End file.
